Your Cat is Weird
by sugarfrosted
Summary: Life with Peter, Hesam, and Peter's weirdo black cat. Some background Peter/Hesam, really just some silliness. Complete.


**Your Cat is Weird**  
by sugarfrosted**  
**

**Heroes is Kring's creation, no infringement intended.**

**Peter and Hesam and Peter's cat.**  
comments are appreciated. xx

* * *

Hesam is convinced Peter's cat is insane. Granted, he doesn't have much to go on to prove as his feeling about cats in general is that they're crazy. However, since he and Peter are living together now, that means he has to put up with Peter's cat. Even for a cat, Sylar is weird; Hesam's not sure if cats can even scowl but Sylar sure did, looking like he's permanently pissed off at the world except for maybe Peter or whenever there's food involved.

Peter seemed to take it in stride, shrugging it off when Hesam pointed out Sylar's strange behavior during movie night. "Sylar's always been like that," he replied, "You get used to him over time." Hesam's not sure how to take that, but Peter simply snorted at the expression he was making and kissed him. As the kissing heated up and he was about to unbutton Hesam's pants, Sylar started meowing loudly and crawled in between them to chew on a lock of hair. Peter sighed as he broke the kiss and drooped his head onto Hesam's shoulders before turning a glare at the cat.

"Sylar...out." Peter pointed a finger towards the kitchen. Sylar simply made a snorting noise as he licked his paw and curled around them again before darting off to his own business. Peter looks back at Hesam, smiles and attacks his lips as they stumble towards the bedroom and kick the door shut and movie forgotten.

xx

Sylar's a pillow hog; it's a fact that Hesam quickly learned when he started sleeping over at Peter's place. He's like a furry black alarm clock every morning; he chirps loudly enough that when they get out of bed, he immediately hops in and curls up on the pillows with a smug purr and a flick of his tail.

Peter rolls his eyes and halfheartedly pokes the cat to move before going about his day. Hesam would try to shoo him off the bed, but then he remembers that Sylar really doesn't listen to anyone, not even Peter, so he gives up on trying to getting the cat off his pillow. Half an hour later, without fail, Sylar appears at his food bowl and yowls that he be fed just before they leave for work. It's part their daily routine, either Peter or himself will go the fridge and fill Sylar's bowls and then leave for work.

xx

It turns out, much to Hesam's amazement, is that given half the chance, Sylar will eat anything. One such time was when he came home from work and found Sylar happily eating the coffee grounds that spilled from the coffeemaker when he tipped it over. They also quickly learned to defrost their meats in the refrigerator since Sylar had a fondness for stealing the frozen meat by dragging it to a corner of the kitchen to eat.

Sylar also had a tendency to sniff out what they're eating for dinner and meow for his fair share; many dinners with Angela have ended with her scowling and lecturing Peter on keeping Sylar away from the kitchen and especially from her. To say that Angela doesn't like Sylar is an understatement; Hesam sometimes wonders if the reason Peter keeps Sylar around is to keep his mother from coming over so often.

xx

Peter shrugs as he scratches the back of his head when Hesam asked him what Angela's problem with the cat was. "She's never really liked animals for some reason, so I don't really bring it up with her."

"You know, it could be the name," Hesam replies. "Naming him after a serial killer is pretty fucked up, dude."

"Well, it's not like I tried!" Peter retorts. "I gave him all sorts of names and for some reason, he only started responding to me when I mentioned the name one day so it stuck!"

Hesam shakes his head as he laughs. "Your cat is weird."

"I know," Peter sighs as he pokes his toes in Sylar's belly; he's asleep on their coffee table and the only sign of movement is his tail flickering back and forth. "Movie?"

xx

Peter doesn't tell Hesam that the reason the cat is named Sylar is because it *is* Sylar inside that cat body. He doesn't know how or why his former arch-nemesis is now a cat, but all he knows is that it's keeping Sylar out of trouble and is now being an annoying shit just because he can. At least to his credit, he's adapting to his new body and finding ways to entertain himself while alone in the apartment.

Peter's pretty sure Angela knows the truth as well, which explains why she keeps pestering him to get rid of the cat, but on the other hand, she's kept her meddling and visits to a minimum now that Sylar and Hesam are living with him. In a weird way, it's kind of a relief to not answer messages or house calls from his mother every day. Maybe he'll give Sylar some wet food tonight instead of the kibble but then again, Sylar apparently will eat anything. Peter opts for sprinkling catnip on the floor instead and films the reaction to put on Youtube later. That'll teach him to steal Peter's taco.

**xx fin~**


End file.
